Reframing
For most of Disney-Pixar's home releases of its earliest films, aside from the original widescreen release, there is a unique fullscreen release known as reframing. Unlike most fullscreen presentations, which often infamously use "pan-and-scan", where huge portions of entire scenes are actually cropped off so that it would fit on a smaller screen, Pixar actually does the exact opposite, where instead entire scenes had to be completely reanimated or slightly edited to preserve the original widescreen version's quality. This would include expanding the screen vertically and slightly tweaking and moving certain characters, background props, and/or entire scenes so that everything still appears all at once at any given time. The first Pixar film to use this method was 1998's A Bug's Life, ''and this continued until 2006's ''Cars ''(for some reason, ''Toy Story 2 was still only shown in widescreen) when the introduction of widescreen TVs had actually expanded the scene and therefore making this process obsolete. From Ratatouille ''onwards, all future Pixar films are and will still be shown only in widescreen, and giving them a fullscreen release would have actually defeated that purpose. Conversely, all future re-releases of past Pixar films (with the sole exception being ''A Bug's Life, ironically) will be left only with their widescreen releases. Here are all of the examples of reframing in the following films: Reframing examples in A Bug's Life Here are all the examples of reframing in A Bug's Life: A wide view of Ant Island is cropped off on the sides, but expanded vertically. The scene where the ants are celebrating the "warrior bugs" for saving them from a bird has two young ants looking down from a leaf moved closer together. A scene in the ant hospital where Flik and the Blueberry scouts visit Francis after breaking his leg while fighting the bird has the scene expanded to show the Blueberries' bandannas. A wide view of the canyon showing Slim holding up Heimlich to distract the bird is cropped. A scene where the camera pans down from Dot on a clover to show two young male ants now moves toward the right on the way down. Reframing examples in Monsters, Inc. Here are all the examples of reframing in Monsters, Inc: The scene where Sulley and Mike are in the Yeti's cave after he rescues them from the cold after being banished by Waternoose is slighty distorted at the edges. The scene where Mike is training Sulley by making him exercise before leaving for work is expanded vertically (the widesceen/fullscreen option menu is incorrectly the opposite). Conversely, the scene at the end where Roz is revealed to be the head of the CDA is cropped at the sides, so that some CDA agents are missing from view. A scene where Sulley and Mike are coming up with ideas to hide Boo from everyone else while inside their apartment has the right edge cut off, but everywhere else expanded, revealing a poster at the left edge. When the CDA have Boo's door shredded at the end of the film, the CDA agents and their door shredder are moved closer to the screen. Reframing examples in'' Finding Nemo'' Here are all the examples of reframing in Finding Nemo: in the fullscreen version (exclusive the 2003 original home release, the 2012 Blu-ray release only contains the widescreen release), when the boy and his mother enter the waiting room, for a split second, the mother's skirt billows upward, revealing the visible portion of her legs underneath. However, we still see the mother's legs in the widescreen version, but she and her son were sitting. Reframing examples in The Incredibles Here are all of the examples of reframing in The Incredibles: Reframing examples in Cars Here are all the examples of reframing in Cars: Category:Trivia